Talk:The Crater
Maybe I missed a line or so in the conversation, but this is what I managed to recover.--Mytharox 19:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm removing the statement that you can't have this encounter after visiting Warden's Peak. I had finished the WP questline and had the encouter afterwards. This is with the latest patch, but I don't imagine that should matter, as they only addressed achievements with that. Tivadar 04:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Note at the start of this entry In my playthrough, I attained the encounter without ever installing the Warden's Keep DLC (I did install the patch 1.02a, however). If no one objects, I'm revising the note accordingly. Asecurity 10:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Meteor Metal Ore with no Warden's Keep? :-O Sounds very strange, but I assume you know what you are talking about: it's sort of hard to be mistaken about having DLC not installed. IN 10:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) it happended to me to how far were you Merall 11:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) location Though the page states that the location is geographically fixed, other pages say the opposite, and within my own playing, I encountered the crater in another location entirely... namely between Soldier's Pass and Denerim. :I believe I spotted it somewhere else as well, I'll remove the comment about the location.--Mytharox 00:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there was a need to remove the note completely based on the fact the Crater encounter can trigger in other locations. My point was: the Crater encounter does trigger consistently between Honnleath and Flemeth's Hut, at least as far as PC version, patch 1.02, is concerned. At least, that's the way I get Meteor Ore on every playthrough. From your experience, it triggers in other locations as well? Fine. This fact alone does not make my original statement non-valid. The rephrased note may still be helpful, so I'm putting it back. In a revised form, of course. IN 18:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So my understanding of random events was that if a random event has a chance of happening and it's not local to a particular area (such as the encounter outside of Denerim), then travelling between any two locations repeatedly will trigger it eventually. From my read of the article, that's all the statement seems to be saying. Are you suggesting it triggers with more regularity between these areas? Are you completing the quests in the same order each time? If so, then it could just be because certain events have a higher probability of occuring than others, and given the order you do things/travel places, there's a most likely order in which things will occur. Tivadar 14:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :(1) Are you suggesting it triggers with more regularity between these areas? Yes. :(2) Are you completing the quests in the same order each time? No. :P. S.: Is it really that much easier to study the article thoroughly and post a long comment with a brave new hypothesis, than give the damn thing a try in the game? :) That was meant to be a practical recommendation with exact locations. No offense meant, I'm just curious. IN 15:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how what I said is a brave new hypothesis. My point is that the Crater encounter does trigger consistently when travelling between any two points in the game, not just Honnleath and Flemeth's Hut. And yes, it's much easier to read the article and post something about the in-game mechanics than for me to try travelling between Flemeth's Hut and Honnleath and any other two locations a statistically significant number of times. I asked the question also because I wasn't sure if you intended to say it triggers every time between those two locations, which is a much stronger statement. Also, just FYI, I've found the Meteor Ore encounter triggers fairly often in general. This is *highly* influenced by what other encounters are available to trigger, as others can override it I believe. It tends to trigger early for me just due to the fact that there's not a lot else that can trigger at that point in the game. If I had to guess, I'd say I've observed between 25%-50% trigger rate, assuming nothing else triggers. Tivadar 19:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :My point is that the Crater encounter does trigger consistently when travelling between any two points in the game :Also, just FYI, I've found the Meteor Ore encounter triggers fairly often in general. :I'd say I've observed between 25%-50% trigger rate, assuming nothing else triggers. Sadly, these statements most definitely are not consistent with my empirical in-game experience (patch 1.02a, PC version). On my first playthrough, I could not get this event to trigger even when every other random event in the game was completed (Axameter included!) and the only thing I was ever encountering mid-travel was Old Tegrin. On my second playthrough, I have discovered the Flemeth's Hut-Honnleath trick (quite late into the game). On subsequent playthroughs I have been consistentently successful in triggering it immediately after Lothering, but only while traveling between the locations mentioned above. Admittedly, my problem during the first playthrough could be the one mentioned here: Talk:Starfang (Longsword). Anyway, I'm not inclined towards conducting lengthy fruitless theoretical discussions, so I'll test it again by traveling between other locations as soon as possible. Of course, if your observations are correct, I'll either remove my note altogether or revise it to reflect the findings. IN 20:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, this could just be a difference between versions. I'm playing on the XBox 360. I'd agree, if people are having trouble triggering, then trying the Hut/Hon trick might be a good idea. Tivadar 21:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Personal anecdote: on a recent playthrough, literally made 30+ ''consecutive ''world map travels and this event didn't trigger. Luckily, I checked the talk page here and IN's tip on the Flemeth's Hut to Honnleath route was here. Got the event in two tries. On other playthroughs I have been lucky and had this event trigger very early without any effort, but when it's not triggering, this tip is definitely good to know. Don't want to jump in an editing war and repost it in the article, but anyway, anecdotal evidence seems to support the tip. Basileia March 6, 2010 :Thanks :) Actually, the tip is still there, so no need to repost :) I think it should remain there until someone figures out what are the exact conditions for the Crater triggering/not triggering. My proposal is not perfect, but it works -- and that's what counts from the practical point of view. IN 21:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow, lol! Skipping over italics is bad! Man, I totally thought that was just a description of the event. But yeah, thanks for tip. Good stuff. Basileia 22:27, March 6, 2010 well from my personal experience, I've made 32 trips now between Flemeth's Hut and Honnleath and have not gotten the crater encounter yet, I've gotten all the random battles and I've gotten Old Tegrin for most of those tries but I still remain hopeful I guess, since some say they got it so quickly.. I don't see how I could be so unlucky, is my game bugged by any chance? You're game probably isn't bugged; you're probably just one of the unlucky ones. Don't feel bad. I once spent over three hours traveling all over Ferelden trying to get the encounter. Guess what, that's right, it never happened. I had to complete the game without Starfang (sad face). On my next playthrough, I got it maybe on my fifth random encounter. --rival_grace how did i get this i got this when i had no DLCs but was near the landsmeet mission merall ps3 version i didn't have wardens keep installed and i couldn't loot the meteor when the event came. Five fingers and five toes? Does it really say that? strange he wouldn't say 10 fingers and 10 toes. (talk) 00:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) First comment on here, but just to say, I had been travelling all over the shop trying to get this event with no luck. You can probably guess what im going to say - I came on, read this page, travelled from Honnleath to Flemeths hut and sure enough, got the Meteor first time.